The Evil Side of Love
by Kiki Celtica
Summary: Alright. This is LegatoOC. Now if you don't like that. Don't read it. Alright?
1. Snake Eyes

The Evil Side of Love  
  
I'm finally getting off my lazy butt and writing this! This idea's been on the backburner for months now. This is a Legato/OC fic (with some Knives/OC, possibly). Believe me I'm trying to make sure she's not a Mary Sue. There are also bits of implied shounen ai.  
  
Disclaimer: I wish I owned Trigun, but sadly I don't.  
  
~*~Chapter 1: Snake eyes~*~  
  
A breeze blew papers through the town of Augusta. One hit Legato Bluesummers in the face while he was in the process of eating. "What the hell?" He picked up the paper which turned out to be a wanted poster. "Let's see. 'Claudia Marie'. Pretty name. Though she's not worth as much as Vash so she must not be that bad."  
  
He glanced over her picture. She had blond hair; a few thick locks of it were black. She wore a red, short-sleeved shirt that cut of to show her stomach and shoulders. Her shirt revealed two snake tattoos, one on her shoulder going down her back and the other on her side that went past the waist line of her low cut jeans. "I wonder how far that snake goes. Maybe I could find out for myself, if I'm lucky."  
  
He began looking over her profile. "'Homicidal kleptomaniac'? I like her already! 'Kills anyone and everyone who gets in her way.' I like the sound of that. 'Armed and extremely dangerous' So completely my type! Let's see. She's... sixteen! DAMN IT!!!!!!!!" A bit flustered now Legato picked up his bag of hotdogs and walked off.  
  
  
  
On the other side of town, Claudia herself walked into a shop. The woman behind the counter stared in shock. "Wait. You're..."   
  
"Snake eyes Marie." The woman quickly handed over all the money and valuables. "Thank you." Claudia said as she took them and headed to the door. For a moment the shop's customers and owner thought they would get away with their lives, and then Claudia stopped. "Oh! I almost forgot. Do you know my life's philosophy?" Everyone shook their heads. "I see." She calmly reached inside her trenchcoat and turned around aiming a pistol. "Dead men tell no tales."  
  
  
  
Later that afternoon Claudia sat in a bar playing poker. The man she was playing against laughed. "Well, well, well, my pet." Claudia's eye twitched. "It seems you have nothing left to bet with." Indeed she didn't. All the money she had stolen earlier along with her jewelry was all on the dark-eyed man's side of the table. Claudia took a second to look at her hand.   
  
"I have an idea. You bet everything you have and I bet myself."   
  
He pondered this. "So I'll get you to do whatever I want with?"  
  
"If you win."  
  
"Deal."  
  
He laughed looking at his hand. "I hope your ready to be mine, pet." He lay down his hand. "Flush. Kings."   
  
Claudia looked at her hands once more. "Pity." The man grinned a lecherous grin. "Looks like I win." She sighed.   
  
"What?" He said in disbelief. "The only way you could do that is if you got a..."   
  
Claudia revealed her hand. "Royal Flush."  
  
The man jumped up knocking over the table and his chair. "You cheating bitch!"   
  
She casually stood up and aimed her gun at him. The fires of hell burning in her crystal blue eyes. She cocked the gun. "I'm a bitch, I'll admit that, but I don't cheat, and no one calls me their pet and lives" Another guy tried to jump her from the side. Without taking her eyes off the first man she pulled out another gun with her free hand and shot them both dead. She collected her winnings and left.  
  
Claudia was walked down the street, not paying attention to where she was going, when she ran into someone wearing a long white coat and carrying a large bag of hotdogs. "Watch it!" she snapped.   
  
"I wouldn't be talking, bitch." Legato responded.   
  
Claudia looked up at him, "And who might you be?"   
  
"Legato Bluesummers." He responded.   
  
She continued to stare. "The Legato Bluesummers?"  
  
"I'm the only one I know with that name. And you are?"  
  
"Claudia Marie."  
  
"You don't say. I was just looking over your wanted poster earlier. Twenty billion double dollars on your head and you're only sixteen? Impressive."  
  
Claudia sighed with a 'Here we go again' look on her face. "I know I look it but I'm actually twenty-one."  
  
"Wait a minute. I don't think I heard you right. How old did you say you were?"  
  
"Twenty-one." She repeated slowly.   
  
Legato looked up, hands clasped as if her were praying. "Thank you." Claudia slapped a hand over her eyes and shook her head. Legato smirked as he wrapped an arm around her waist. Now if he were any other man   
  
Claudia would've shot him dead on the spot, but she liked Legato, so allowed him to do so and lead her away.  
  
Vash, Wolfwood, Milly, and Meryl were sitting down to dinner when Legato and Claudia walked in. Vash and Wolfwood both choked on their drinks when they saw this.   
  
Vash leaned over to whisper to Wolfwood, "Since when does Legato date?"  
  
Wolfwood shrugged. "I don't know. Last I knew he was getting pretty close with Midvalley."  
  
Oddly enough, Legato was attempting to be a gentleman but it wasn't quite working out. It wasn't that Legato couldn't be a gentleman; it was that Claudia didn't seem to like that kind of guy. He decided to try a more forward, dominant approach. His hand, which was on her shoulders, traveled up and his fingers tangled in her long hair. He turned her head to face him and he kissed her. After a minute she kissed him back. And they kissed. And they kissed. And they kissed.   
  
Legato released the lip lock and whispered, "Let's go some where more private." Claudia nodded and followed him out.  
  
Later that night, Legato and Claudia lay in his bed together. "What a night." Claudia said almost breathless. "I'm glad I don't live with anyone, then I'd have to come up with excuses for these marks."   
  
Legato stroked her reddened cheeks. "Did I hurt you?"   
  
She nodded. "But I liked it though. And I know you did too."  
  
"And how would you know this?"  
  
"I could tell when I was abusing you."  
  
"Ya. I guess." Legato agreed rubbing the side of his neck. "You defiantly left your mark."   
  
Claudia moved his hand away and gently examined two puncture wounds. "Oh well. At least now I can lay claim to you."  
  
"Well in that case..." He brushed her hair aside and bit her. She gasped in surprise and clenched her vampire-like fangs due to pain. "There." He said pulling away. "Now I can lay claim to you as well." Claudia grinned as she nipped at his nose. He kissed her as she drifted to sleep in his arms. 


	2. Lucifer

Evil Side of Love  
Chapter 2: Lucifer  
  
By Kiki Celtica  
  
A/N in response to some reviews: I said I'm TRYING not to make her a Mary  
Sue, and I apologize about Legato's OOCness. I'm going to have to steal Trigun from my friend (seeing as she owns the entire series) so I can work on character. I also need her to be a better beta in OOCness. Please bare  
with me. And the only reason I don't call this an A.U. is because I'm  
following the series (for the most part). Gomen!  
  
(Legato's POV)  
  
It's been three weeks since I meet Claudia, who is now living with me. "I'm home!" I called walking in after a long night, when I received no answer I figured she must've still been out, but when I went to hang my coat by the door I noticed her trench coat and her gun holster were already hanging where they usually were.  
  
"Claudia?" I said walking in to the bedroom. I saw her clothes in a heap at the foot of the bed near her boots. Claudia was already asleep; she was lying on her stomach, her hair flung over her face so I couldn't see it. I shook my head and grabbed one of her hair ties off the desk by the window and sat on the bed beside her. I gently ran my fingers through her hair while I tied it back, gently because waking her was not a good idea. I learned that two weeks ago. Let's just sat it wasn't a pretty sight.  
  
The moon shone through the window on to her already pale skin. I swear she's like some sort of angel. A fallen demonic angel perhaps, but an angel all the same. I wonder what she sees when she looks at me. A golden- eyed psychic freak that she some how managed to fall in love with perhaps? I'll have to ask her sometime. Though I know what we both really are. The filth that is mankind. I will make sure all of mankind dies, and I will personally make sure Claudia and I are the last two of our kind left. Once we die that will leave my Master's dream fulfilled.  
  
I took my first glance at the clock since I'd gotten home. "Damn it! I didn't realize how late it was! She's going to bitch me out in the morning!" Claudia groaned and moved a bit. I sat frozen hoping I hadn't woken her. She merely rolled over and settled back down. I breathed a sigh of relief as I kicked off my boots, threw my shirt, belt, and gloves on the floor, and got in to bed. I took once more glance at Claudia and finally noticed what she was wearing.  
  
"Damn!" I whispered. Her black shorts were like a second skin, and were rather... ahem... short. Her black tank top was also tight and showed even more bare skin than her regular shirt did. Her clothes showed every curve of her god damn gorgeous body. "And once again: Damn! Why did she have to be asleep while wearing that?"  
  
I covered myself with the blankets and pulled her into me. Either she was slightly awake, or it was just in her sleep, she turned to face me and rested her head against my chest. With her warm body pressed up against me I was quickly consumed by sleep.  
  
---  
  
(Narrative POV)  
  
Legato had managed to get out of the house the next morning before Claudia woke up. She got dressed and wandered out for food. She would've made something herself, but Claudia's cooking could be classified under poison, whether or not she added any.  
  
As she walked out of a restaurant, with a meat bun hanging out of her mouth, she heard a man yelling.  
  
"You stupid mutt!" He shouted.  
  
"Hmm?" She glanced across the street and saw a German Shepard being beaten by a burly blonde man. Claudia's eyes narrowed. She knew this man; he was a bounty hunter who'd been after her for years. Now, Claudia had low morals but she couldn't stand animal abuse (Unless of course it was her abusing Legato). But unbeknownst to her, Legato happened to be watching this whole incident unfold from a near by alley.  
  
"Now let's see what the hell's going on here." he said to himself.  
  
"Hey! Anubis!" Claudia shouted.  
  
The man looked up at her and smirked. "Well, well, well, if it isn't my precious little bounty head. Backing out on our deal by coming out in the open, my pet?" Claudia's eye twitched. She pulled out her gun and aimed it between his eyes.  
  
"Leave the dog alone."  
  
"Why should I? The monstrosity belongs to me anyways."  
  
She cocked the gun. "Because if you don't I'm gonna put a bullet through your brain." Now this is one of those times that you got the feeling that Claudia had at one point or another, be caring, compassionate, and... dare I say... good? "And that poor thing is not a monstrosity."  
  
"Yes he is." Anubis looked down at the dog. "Show her what you can do." He kicked the dog so it would do as it was told. This was seriously beginning to piss Claudia off.  
  
The dog sat still and closed its eyes. Claudia raised an eyebrow and tilted her head a bit, lowering her gun slightly. There was a sudden 'pop' and a puff of smoke. When it cleared the dog was gone, in its place was a little boy no older than seven. He had platinum blonde hair that went past his shoulders and nearly covered his big innocent crystal blue eyes that nearly matched Claudia's harsh ones. She knew it had to be the dog owing to the face that the boy had the dog's ears and tail and what looked like paw- like gloves on his hands and feet.  
  
"See? He's a freak of nature." Anubis smirked. The boy lowered his head and whimpered.  
  
"Anubis," Claudia said.  
  
"Yes my pet?" Her eye twitched again.  
  
She raised her gun at him again. "Deal's off." She shot him. "I should've done that a long time ago." She said twirling her gun and putting it away. "I feel so much better now."  
  
She gave the boy a small smile and headed off. The boy began to follow her. "You wanna come with me?" she asked. The boy nodded. "You gotta name?" The boy shook his head. "Well I'm going to have to give you one then, aren't I? How about... Let's see... Um... I know! How does Lucifer sound?" The boy smiled and hugged her. "You like it don't you, boy?" She said ruffling his hair.  
  
"Lucifer!" He chirped. Claudia was more than a little shocked.  
  
"You can talk?" she asked. He nodded. "I'm Claudia."  
  
"Thank you, Claudia-sama!" He hugged her again.  
  
Legato, who had been watching all this from afar, slapped a hand over his eyes, "Oh dear god. That '-sama' is gonna go to her head. There is no way in hell I'm gonna start calling her that. Oh. Wait... Speaking of –sama's, I think it's time for her to meet mine." 


End file.
